Jasper's Wishes
by Tristan Darkwood
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Jasper are hiding from James in Phoenix. What happens when Bella's curiosity gets the best of her? Lemon. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

I hated hiding. I wanted to back with Edward so badly. Alice, Jasper, and I were hiding from James in a hotel room in Phoenix. I couldn't sleep. I just wanted to be with Edward. Breathe in his sweet scent. I was beginning to go crazy with boredom. Jasper left for an hour or so and bought me a few books. I read them all the first night.

I was off in the second room staring at the ceiling. We had gotten adjoining rooms. I thought it was better. It would give Alice and Jasper a little more privacy. They were a couple after all. I could hear them quietly whispering to each other. It made me miss Edward even more. I wanted him here whispering sweet things to me.

Then I heard one of them get up and head towards my door. I quickly turned my back to the door and closed my eyes. If they wanted alone time I didn't want to ruin it. It was Alice. I could smell her perfume. She seemed to buy it and left the door cracked.

I could hear them move to the bed. My heart started to race. It felt so wrong. Like I was spying. I just couldn't help myself. I strained my ears to listen to them.

I could hear them kissing. Slowly at first, and then rapidly picking up pace. Alice slowly started to moan. It was very soft, but powerful. Just listening to them was kind of turning me on. God how I wished Edward was here. Though he would never touch me. I knew the limits.

I wanted to watch them so badly. To see every inch of their perfect bodies. Watch them share their love. I knew how good their hearing was. They would probably hear me before I made it to the door. Then again, they were a little preoccupied.

I decided to risk it. I slowly rose from the bed and made my way to the cracked door.

I could see them. They were both undressed and kissing passionately. I saw Jasper's thin white fingers trace Alice's breasts, slowly make his way down her stomach, and ending between her legs. She let out a loud moan.

I was so turned on. I couldn't stop my fingers from making their way down my pants. I was being as quiet as I could, but a slight moan escaped my lips. Jasper's head shot to the door. I jumped away. I was beginning to panic.

"Bella," Alice's sweet voice came from the other side of the wall. "Come here."

I slowly opened the door and stepped in. Alice was still on the bed. Jasper had moved to the chair. I didn't know what to do or say. Alice took care of that one for me.

"Bella, how about you come over here and join us."

It wasn't a question. It was a command. I stood frozen on the spot. I stared at the wall behind Alice and tried to calm my breathing. I didn't know what to do. Well I know what I wanted to do. I wanted to sprint to that bed, but what about Edward. This would hurt him. He would know as soon as he was close enough to read Jasper and Alice's minds. I was startled to hear Alice's voice break the silence.

"Bella, it's ok. We won't bite." Jasper let out a soft laugh. I couldn't help myself. I began to laugh too. I felt comfortable with them. So I slowly made my way to the bed to lay down by Alice.

She gave me a look that I had never seen before. A look of excitement and passion mixed with longing and desire. Jasper had stayed where he was in the chair. I could feel him calming me, and turning me on. I could feel an intense rush of blood, starting from my face and working its way between my legs. I moaned. I couldn't help it. They wouldn't even have to touch me. Jasper could get me off with his powers sitting across the room. I felt Alice unbutton my jeans. My heart was racing. She pulled her perfect body closer to mine. I could feel her cold hand across my face, smell her sweet breath inches from me.

Alice pulled my face gently towards hers and lightly kissed me. My body was jolted with pleasure. I wrapped my hands around her marble neck to pull her in tighter. I kissed her back. I grabbed her hair, not letting her get away. She sat up and I tried to pull her back. She forced me back down to the bed. I couldn't move, she was too strong. She was toying with me then, teasing me every so sweetly. She pulled my shirt off and straddled me. She traced the outlines of my body with her cool fingertips. Everything felt so incredible. I was engulfed in complete euphoria. She pulled my arms above my head and pinned my wrists with her hands. She started to breathe softly in my ear, sending wave after wave of chills down my body.

As Alice slowly started to kiss my neck I turned to look at Jasper. He was in the chair, still as a statue watching us. He had a look of desire on his face. I guess vampire men are the same as human men. His girlfriend with another girl was a fantasy for him. I shot him a look that he should join us, something very unlike me. He slowly rose from the chair and sat at the foot of the bed, running his fingers up and down Alice's back. Alice brought her face even with mine and moaned.

Alice sat up, still sitting on me, and leaned back into Jasper's arms. I put my hands on Alice's hips and made my way up to her chest. I grabbed her and she cried out in pleasure. Jasper reached his hand around to better play with Alice. Alice began to moan and writhe at his touch. I fought my way out of Alice's hold and brought myself up to her. I began to kiss her neck and lips.

Alice then leaned back and whispered something to Jasper too quiet for me to hear. Jasper moved aside and Alice threw me to the bed. She removed my jeans and spread my legs. She began to kiss my thighs lightly. My whole being wanted to grabbed and push her head down a few more inches. Alice seemed to pick up on this and continued down.

My back arched and I let out the loudest moan I thought possible. Alice pushed me back down and continued to please me.

"Edward doesn't know what he's missing." Alice said with a smile. I smiled back. She was right, he didn't know what I was capable of. But Alice and Jasper would soon find out. As Alice continued to kiss and suck, Jasper rose up behind Alice and began to fuck her. Alice moaned and the vibration sent me into euphoria. The harder Jasper fucked her the harder she moaned and the better it felt.

"Fuck her Jasper, make her cum." Alice seemed to like me urging him on. Alice started to lick and suck faster and faster. I couldn't stop squirming under her. It was so amazing. Alice then threw Jasper off and pulled me on top oh her. She kissed me again and I could taste myself on her lips. Then something I didn't expect happened.

I felt Jasper slide into me. I moaned against Alice's kiss. Jasper felt so amazing in me. Alice propped herself up, and forced me between her legs. Alice tasted amazing. It was so sweet. I could hear her moaning as I licked and kissed her. I kept at it, going faster and faster until Alice came. Her body arched and she let out a cry. She then pulled me up and kissed me again.

She pushed me onto my back then so she and I could watch Jasper fuck me. His perfect stone body rose and fell on top of me. I was moaning and breathing heavily. I pulled myself up to him and kissed him. My mind was racing with pleasure. I pulled myself back to whisper in his ear.

"Don't stop, I'm going to cum!" he began to go faster and deeper. I wrapped my arm around his neck for support and came harder then I ever have before. I collapsed back onto the bed. Jasper pulled away from me and came over to lay between us. Alice gave me a slight smile.

"Our turn to get to work." She took Jasper in her hand and began to blow him. I started to kiss Jasper again. He was being very gentle with me. I gave me one last deep kiss and went down to join Alice.

I took him from her and went to work. Jasper's cock was so hard and smooth. I started to laugh.

'What's so funny?" he asked me.

"Well, it's cold. Like a popsicle." I felt my face become flushed.

"I guess I never noticed." Alice said laughing.

Alice and I started to kiss around Jasper's cock. We used our hands and lips and tongues. Jasper let out a moan.

"I'm going to cum." Alice and I went even faster and he came. Jasper tasted sweet, just like Alice. We all collapsed back to the bed.

We sat there in silence for a moment. Alice leaned over and kissed me again.

"Thanks Bella, that was amazing." she said quietly.

"Yeah it was."

Alice then pulled me into her arms. I stayed there for a bit thinking about what Edward would say. Hopefully he wouldn't be too mad. My last thoughts were of him before I fell asleep in Alice's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke peacefully the next morning. I didn't want to open my eyes, I was still so tired. The events of the prior night had taken a strain on me. My body was sore and weak, but it was well worth it.

I slowly rolled onto my back and opened my eyes. The sun was up, though I couldn't tell what time it was. It took me a moment to realize that I was still naked. I sat up to see where Jasper and Alice were, hoping that I would be able to get up and get dressed. They weren't in the room, but someone was. My heart leapt and sank in my chest at the same time. In the very chair that Jasper watched Alice fuck me, sat my Edward.

I took a sharp intake of air. I sat frozen in place. Edward had a look on his face of complete agony. For the first time I was afraid of him. Edward didn't look at me at first. He just sat there motionless, staring at the floor. I wasn't sure if I should say anything to him. I was terrified to break the silence.

Edward finally looked up at me. His eyes were cold and dark. He stared straight into my eyes and held my gaze for what seemed like an eternity. I couldn't keep my breathing even. I wanted to cry. I didn't like the way he was looking at me, it scared me.

"Hello." he finally spoke. His voice made me jump. It had been silent for so long I seemed to forget that sound existed. Hello was all he said. He grew silent again. I wasn't sure if I should say anything, or simply just wait for him. Only, it wasn't that simple. I was becoming anxious just waiting. I wanted to know what was wrong, though I was sure I all ready knew.

"What happened to James?" I thought it was best to say something. Even better that it was something other than what I knew was on his mind. It took another long moment before he answered.

"He's gone." his voice seemed sad and distant, just like his eyes. What he had just said sunk in. James was gone? That was it, so simple?

"What happened? Is everyone ok?" I was so sure that some epic vampire battle had taken place somewhere. Had people seen? Was any of the Cullens hurt? I wanted to know everything but was so afraid to speak to Edward.

"Everyone was fine. It was really fairly easy. James left a note for us." Edward pulled a note from his pocket and tossed it to me. I slowly picked it up and opened it. On the page, there really was a note from James.

_Edward,_

_I give up. I know you didn't expect it to be so simple. Phoenix is way to fucking hot and I miss Victoria's sweet ass. I'm sure you noticed how hot she was. Tell your "pet" that I apologize. If we ever meet again maybe we can have our little fight. Until then, be ready for me._

_Sincerest apologies,_

_James._

I read the note over and over. That was it? It couldn't be. It was too easy. Was it all a trap. I looked up to Edward to ask what his opinion was, but he answered me before I could open my mouth.

"He is serious. We passed close enough by him for me to read his mind. He really is giving up. He knows he'll lose and doesn't feel like chasing you all around the country." I was shocked and extremely relieved. It was over. Charlie, Edward, the Cullens, and I were all safe. We didn't have to hide and worry anymore.

"Oh Edward! That's such a relief. We can go back to Forks now. We don't have to be apart anymore." I wanted to run to him, to feel his arms around me. I almost ran to him before I realized that I wasn't dressed. So I stayed where I was, waiting patiently for him to speak to me. It took another long period of time before he spoke again.

"So you'll never guess what happened early this morning." he slowly brought his gaze to meet mine. There was such sadness in his eyes.

"What happened?" I was beginning to tremble. I was so afraid of what he was going to say. I was almost positive it was going to be something bad.

"As I entered the hotel, I ran into Jasper and Alice." My breathing stopped. He knew. He had to know everything.

"Edward, I…" I tried to explain myself, but he cut me off.

" My mind was flooding with the most interesting thoughts. As hard as they tried, they could not keep last night from entering their minds, and me reading them." Edward's jaw clenched. I could see total pain in his expressions.

My heart began to ache. I hurt him. I hurt the one thing that I loved more than anything else in this world, the one person I could not live without. I had been selfish.

"Bella, how could you? How could you hurt me like this?" His voice sounded broken and weak. I began to cry. I wanted to make it better but I didn't know how. I wanted to let him know that I was sorry, that I wanted to make it better.

"Edward I'm so sorry. I was stupid and wrong. Please, you have to forgive me." I choked out my apology between sobs. I was crying harder than I remember ever having done before.

"How can I forgive you? You did something so hurtful, and not with anyone, but my own family."

He was yelling at me now. His voice was booming. He had never yelled at me before, and it was frightening.

"Edward please tell me what to do. I'll do anything you ask of me. I promise I can make this right." I was begging him with all my being. I didn't know what I could do other than beg him.

Edward lowered his gaze back to the floor and became still again. Then I felt my heart break. I saw a single tear fall from his right eye. I always felt so safe with Edward. He was so strong and protective, but to see him so vulnerable killed me.

"I suppose it isn't entirely you're fault. I am sure this wasn't your idea and I don't expect you or anyone else to be able to deny the sweet invitation of a vampire. I am also to blame."

I didn't understand. What had Edward done to make this happen?

"Edward, you did nothing." I wanted to reassure him that he was not at fault at all in this. It was all mine.

"That's exactly it. I did nothing. I should have been more affectionate with you Bella. I should have been the one to satisfy your desires."

This came as a complete shock to me. I knew why Edward didn't touch me the way I wanted to be touched. He had set limits for himself. Limits I respected and followed. Followed for him.

"Edward, this isn't your fault. It's mine. I know that we have limits and that's ok with me. Tell me how I can make this up to you. Please, I'll do anything you ask of me." I knew that he could tell how sincere I was. I really meant what I was saying to him. I would do anything he asked of me to make this right.

"I don't know Bella. You've been a very bad girl." Edward then shout me a quick glance and a slight smile. I don't know what came over me next. The words just dribbled from my lips.

"I have been bad. I think you should punish me." I batted my lashes at him and but my lower lip. I waited for his move.

"I think a punishment is exactly what you need." He then got up from the chair and made his way to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I was completely shocked by Edward's sudden mood change. He was good at that, changing his moods. He slowly walked across the room to the bed. I couldn't move. I was frozen in place.

Once Edward reached the bed, he sat down next to me. He slowly took my face in his hands. He leaned in, inch by inch, until his sweet breath was caressing my skin. He then kissed me, long and passionately. Softly at first, growing harder and harder. He laced his fingers in my hair and continued to kiss me deeply.

"OH!" I gasped. Edward grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. It took me by total surprise. His grip became stronger and a wave of pain shot through me. I felt tears forming and spilling over my eyelids. He finally released me hair. I turned to look at him. He lowered his eyes before returning his gaze upon me.

He got up and turned away. In a split instant he turned back and hit me across the face. I was dazed. I couldn't see straight. I couldn't believe he hit me. The tears really began to fall now. I looked back at him in shock. He just stared at me. A slight smile spread across his face. I couldn't believe that he was smiling at me.

"Are you enjoying your punishment?" So that's what this was. He was punishing me for what I had done.

"I am if you are." My voice came out with such anger. If this was what he wanted then he could have it. I wasn't going to fight. In fact, I was going to try and enjoy it.

"Oh, I am." He said coolly. "And I'm not close to being done with you."

He came back to the bed. He threw me onto my back and pinned my wrists above my head. He was sitting on my stomach and I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move.

"Edward," I gasped, "I can't breathe. Please get off me." He finally released me. He hit me again. I could taste blood in my mouth. I sat up as quick as I could and struck him back. I continued to hit his face as hard as I could until my hand nearly broke.

"Feel better?" He asked in his sweetest voice.

"No." I said through gritted teeth.

"Well you will soon enough."

He removed his shirt and pulled me close to him. He began to kiss my neck while raking his fingers across my back. I moaned in pleasure. He ripped the sheets off me exposing my naked body.


	4. Chapter 4

**I lay there in shock. I didn't know what to do. This was the first time Edward had ever seen me naked. His eyes outlined my body, taking in every inch of me. I could see hunger written all over his face. What I couldn't figure out, was it hunger for my blood, or hunger for my body? I soon found out. **

**Edward was on top of me faster than I saw it coming. He was kissing my neck and shoulders with such intensity. I let my body move under him, pushing my hips into his, letting him know how bad I wanted him. He continued to ravish my body. I felt myself become dripping wet with arousal. Edward seemed to sense this too. I felt his ice cold fingers slip deeply inside of me.**

**He worked his fingers slowly at first, before picking up speed. He was doing it just right. I let myself move with him. He then went faster and faster until I came. He pulled his wet fingers out of me and put them to his lips. **

"**How rude of me." he said casually, "Would you like some?" He then forced his fingers into my mouth, making me taste my cum. This only turned me on even more. I wanted Edward inside of me right now.**

"**Fuck me baby!" I grabbed at his forearms and tried to pull him to me. He only pulled away and struck me again.**

"**Why should I give into you? You've been a very bad girl Bella. You don't deserve to have me. Not at least until I'm through with you."**

**He picked me up and threw me onto my stomach. He placed one hand on my upper back to hold me down. With his other hand he raised my hips into the air so my ass was level with his face. **

**Keeping one hand on my back, he grabbed my right thigh with the other. I could feel his cool breath against my clit, teasing me ever so slightly. Then, a rush of pleasure washed over my body as his tongue pressed over my clit and continued all the was to my ass. **

"**You taste amazing my love." His velvety voice sent vibrations across my sex. I wanted more. I tried to push back into him, to find his mouth once more. He only held me down harder. **

"**Don't move. You'll have what I give you when I want to give it to you." I was becoming frustrated. I pushed harder against him, trying to overcome him. He hit me again. This time a rough slap across my ass. **

"**I said don't fucking move." He slapped me again. If this was a punishment, then it was the best one I have ever had. I never really imagined myself liking to be knocked around, but I will admit it was the hottest ever. **

**Edward began to lick me again. Not only my clit, but my entire pussy and ass. I could feel myself dripping down my thighs. I was about to cum again when Edward stopped.**

"**No please don't stop. I'm almost there." I begged him to continue, but he didn't. He just held me down and became silent.**

"**Oh you'll get what's coming to you." He said this so casually. My heart began to race. I wanted more. I wanted all of Edward right then. I heard him remove his pants. I was waiting for him to enter me, to give me everything that I wanted. Then he did it. Though not entirely as I expected. Edward as slid deeply into my ass. **


	5. Chapter 5

As he entered me my muscles tensed up, solid as rocks, but as I took the length of his shaft, my body shook in complete, undeniable ecstasy. I moaned exposing my euphoria. Edward held himself in place inside of me. I wanted to push back against him. To let him know that I wanted more, but I stayed still. I was not about to let on that I was enjoying this. He was trying to punish me. I knew that I could not show any sign of want towards him taking me because he could stop.

I felt his hips press into my buttocks, so firm and strong. His member was quivering inside of me. He took his time. Raking his nails down my back, making me arch up like a cat wanting to be scratched.

He began to slowly slide in and out of me. I could feel his jewels strike against my sex with each thrust. My breathing began to quicken. I could feel my cum running down my thighs. As his pace quickened I could no longer control myself. My breathing became heavier with sighs and moans of pleasure escaping with every few breaths. I gripped the sheets with tightly clenched fists as he continued to fuck me with such tenacity.

With one hand Edward reached forward and took hold of my hair, yanking my head back to great his eager mouth with my own. He kissed me passionately before forcing my head back down to the bed. With his hand now free, he began to spank me with much force.

With each hit and cried out in pain. I could do nothing but lean forward and clench my teeth onto the pillow as tears streamed down my face. Each hit seemed harder than the first. My skin burned from the sting of his hand. I tried as hard as I could to keep my composure. To not give into his punishment. I was starting to question how much longer I could endure his wrath when I felt him release inside of me.

He slowed his pace and his breathing and gently slid himself from me, collapsing next to me on the bed. I felt myself not being able to make eye contact with him. I was so in shock from the raw, animalistic sex we just had. I imagined our first time to be so much different then it was. I wasn't sure how to feel, how to act. I was afraid to speak, to even move for fear I would be out of place.

I felt his hand upon my chin, guiding me to face him. He gave me a quick smile, followed by a small kiss on the lips.

"Enjoy yourself?" He asked me. He was so pleased with himself. This did not seem like my Edward. Though, as I looked into his eyes I saw him there, deep down he was there.

"Absolutely," I replied with a grin. "We should do that more often."

His response was slight smile. He knew that he had gotten what he wanted, but I was not about to admit it to him. I was going to play along at his little game for as long as I could.

His eyes began to trace my body again and I could tell he wanted to take me again. I was not sure that my body was ready for another assault. Luckily, there was a knock on the door. Jasper and Alice were back and not a moment too soon.


End file.
